The present invention relates to a semiconductor communication device that performs data communication. The present invention also relates to a communication system and a communication method.
In recent years, the NFC (Near Field Communication) has been focused on as a standard for short distance communication, in which communication can be established between two devices just putting one device close to the other device.
Patent Reference has disclosed an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system as a conventional communication system using the NFC. According to Patent Reference, the RFID system includes an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag formed of a semiconductor communication chip and a reader for reading data from the IC tag through non-contact communication.